


Paint the Roses Red

by narkmutt



Category: RWBY
Genre: ALMOST Character Death, Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narkmutt/pseuds/narkmutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby gets injured in an ambush and Weiss doesn't take it too well</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Paint the Roses Red

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully spacing works out this time, if not I'm sorry!

Weiss held on to her sword tightly, trying to keep herself standing straight and alert. She was tired and overwhelmed by the amount of Grimm that still surrounded her and her team members.

She moved swiftly as a wolf-like creature threw itself at her. She dodged its outstretched claws, quickly setting her Myrtenaster to Red and jumping onto a newly made glyph. Her body was quickly launched high up into the air and it gave her enough time to change to Violet and dive down, her sword engulfed in a purple haze. The sword pierced though the Grimm’s skull below her into a finishing blow.

She moved quickly away, dancing her way along into a circle of Grimm and just as quickly getting rid of them. She turned her head, her high ponytail swishing with the wind and she caught the sight of something red.

In the empty center of fights surrounding her, in the empty snow fallen field, Weiss recognized Ruby’s Crescent Rose sticking out of the snow but no girl to accompany it.

Fear rushed through Weiss’ veins, freezing her blood in place. She felt stiff, like she couldn’t move.

Where was Ruby? Why has she not got her weapon?

She moved before she could think about her actions, clicking her Myrtenaster to Blue and launching herself into the direction of where she would hope she would find Ruby.

Grimm followed her closely behind, their legs working hard and fast to catch the flying beauty.

She ignored them, letting the other two girls to fight them off. There were more important things at hand.

With a quick inhale she slowed down and landed beside the abandoned weapon and looked on with fear that it was in fact, not abandoned.

Ruby lay in blood-stained snow, her body sprawled out and her face looking pained. With a gasp, Weiss kneeled down beside the girl, pulling her head into her lap.

“Ruby!?” Weiss called out, distress lacing her usually strong voice. “Ruby, answer me!”

“ _W-Weiss?_ ” Ruby’s soft, child-like voice escaped quietly out of red stained lips. Her eyes opened, though not much. Ruby’s eyelids were heavy and she looked almost as if she was just plain exhausted; but Weiss knew better than that.

Tears welled in Weiss’ eyes and she positioned herself so she could pull Ruby between her legs and rest her head on her neck. She held onto Ruby, keeping a hand on her cheek. Seeing the life and bubbly attitude pulled out of Ruby hurt her a lot more than she would ever admit. 

“Yes, Ruby? What is it?” Weiss sniffled, trying not to let her emotions get the best of her. 

Ruby cracked a small smile. She used her little bit of strength to lift her hand and stroke Weiss’ hair and then latch onto her hand, entwining their fingers. She squeezed tightly. 

“I’m gonna miss you.” She spoke. 

Weiss’ vision soon became blurry and it was hard to not let out a sob. She could feel the blood seeping from Ruby’s wound and onto her own dress. The blood went though and the sticky liquid clung onto her skin. 

“M-Miss me? Why would you have to miss me?” Weiss asked, using the pad of her thumb to stroke under Ruby’s eye and to wipe away the stray tear that fell. 

Taking in a shaky breath, Ruby ignored Weiss’ question. “Will you miss me too?” 

Weiss couldn’t help the tears that fell down her cheeks or the sob that finally escaped her lips. She buried her face into Ruby’s hair, crying into the red strands. 

“I’m not going to miss you because you won’t be gone!” Weiss cried. “You’re gonna be fine, we’re gonna get you help!” 

Weiss pulled back and lifted Ruby up with a grunt. Ruby screamed in pain and latched her arms around her torso. A large bite torn her dress and Weiss could see the wound and the blood that still poured out. 

Weiss’ eyes widened and she picked up Ruby, leaving the weapon behind so she could carry her bridal style and rush to Yang and Blake. 

“Yang! Blake! Ruby’s hurt!” She screamed, her voice wavering. She dashed past distracted Grimm as more tears welled in her eyes and the only thing keeping her target on track was Yang’s glowing hair and red eyes. Even from this far, she could feel the anger that filled Yang. 

_What!?_ ” Yang screamed. 

Yang and Blake met Weiss half way and Yang took Ruby’s form into her own hands. She looked her over for only a moment; Ruby’s bloodied and pale body enough for her to start running. 

“We need to get back quickly!” Yang yelled. Blake followed, slicing the Grimm that got too close to them. 

Weiss was still in shock. Her blood froze up again. She wanted to move, but she couldn’t find the strength. 

Even when the Grimm circled her and her Myrtenaster was already set onto Blue, she just couldn’t move. 

She looked up to the beasts that surrounded her, and she saw blood on their claws. 

_Ruby’s blood,_ echoed in her mind and that was just enough to motivate her, anger her enough to get up. She launched herself with a glyph powerful enough to catch her up to Yang and Blake, well past any Grimm. 

She saw Ozpin up ahead and she moved faster, quickly getting close to him. 

“Ruby!” She yelled, panting. “She’s hurt!” 

Ozpin nodded, looking over to Yang who was still behind. “Yes,” he said smoothly. “And we will get her the best help we can.” 

As Yang caught up and tried to fight Ozpin to keep hold of her, Weiss felt her legs tire and give out underneath her; the adrenaline was once again replaced with ice. 

She felt herself being lifted up, strong hands lifting her and throwing her over their shoulder. 

The last thing she saw before she found herself closing her eyes was Ruby’s blood stained on her white dress, the contrast almost blinding her. 


	2. Off With Her Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Ruby dying, the rest of the team are torn to pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Here is chapter twwwooooo  
> I do hope you liked it and that it's okay. I tried to edit is as much as I could and I hope i don't have to do the whole spacing this again. Enjoy!

The next time Weiss felt herself opening her eyes, she was staring at the ceiling of the Beacon Academy’s recovery ward. She could hear a soft set of beeps coming from a machine next to her and she slowly moved her head.   
She was hooked up to a heart monitor and the sight of the line rising and falling was almost therapeutic; she was alive, at least there was that.

 

She looked back up to the ceiling, trying to recall why she was in the recovery ward in the first place. She didn’t really remember much but an ambush of Grimm in a field covered in snow. She remembers even though they had four wolf look-a-likes each to begin with, more kept coming. 

 

She remembers how she stared of them in the face, its mouth opened so wide she was sure its jaw was bigger than her entire head. 

 

When she realized she couldn’t remember much past that, she was suddenly very aware that she was in recovery but only people who are injured go into recovery. 

 

With shaking hands, she slowly leant up on her elbows and looked down at herself to examine. She couldn’t see any blood or bandages. That was odd, she thought. Why would she be in here if she wasn’t injured?

 

Knowing that it wouldn’t hurt when she sat up, she quickly stood and unconnected the heart monitor. 

 

She was about to walk out when she realized she was dressed in something similar to a hospital gown. A blush rose on her cheeks when she realized that very a like to actual hospital gowns, the back was open and she didn’t exactly want everyone in the academy to see her lacy underwear.

 

Turning back towards the bed she had been in, she looked around for any of her belongings.   
She found her shoes sitting in front of the bedside table and her weapon sitting beside it. Keeping that in mind, she continued to look for her dress.

 

She’d never really been in the ward before, well she was when they were given a tour but she’d never woken up in there, so she would have no idea where they would keep the students clothes.

 

Weiss jumped almost a foot in the air as a hand touched her shoulder. She turned around quickly, going for her sword but then remembering it was next to the bed.

 

She sighed in relief as she saw Blake standing in front of her, a confused expression adorning her face. Blake rolled her eyes and lead Weiss back to the bed. She handed Weiss a clean dress and closed the curtain.  
Happy to have something to put on, she quickly changed and smoothed down her dress. She slipped on her shoes and attached her sword.

 

She pulled the curtain back and Blake walked up to her; her expression was more solemn than usual.

 

“Do you want to see Ruby?” She asked, hesitantly. Weiss cocked her head in confusion. 

 

“Is there any reason why I would want to see Ruby?” She asked. She knew it sounded harsh, but Blake would get that she didn’t mean it badly.

 

Blake’s eyes widened, looking shocked. “Do you not remember?” She asked. 

 

Weiss shook her head slowly, to say no. 

 

Blake’s shock soothed down into sadness, her lips pulling down into a frown. She sat Weiss down on the bed and sat beside her.

 

She grabbed onto Weiss’ hands and gripped tightly. The eye contact they shared felt intense and Weiss prepared herself.  
Blake took a deep breath before speaking. “Yesterday, we were ambushed by Grimm and Ruby was badly bitten. She’s very hurt and they’re not sure if she’s gonna make it.”

 

Weiss’ thoughts stopped in their tracks. 

 

“What?” Weiss asked. Her eyes widened and the grip on Blake’s hands tightened. 

 

Blake didn’t repeat what she said, just delicately pulled Weiss up. 

 

“Would you like to see her?” Blake asked again.

 

With a dumbstruck expression, Weiss nodded.  
~~  
Weiss didn’t know where they were going but she knew they weren’t in the Academy anymore. It felt like they were just walking through a series of hallways and the only smell that hit her was antibacterial hand sanitizer and bleach.  
It felt like an hour before Weiss could tell they were near where they needed to be.

 

The two found Yang sitting on a worn-out leather chair in one of the hallways; she had her head in her hands and her shoulders were shaking.

 

Weiss, overcome with emotions, quickly sat down beside the blonde girl and pulled her into an embrace. She had become close to her group and didn’t ever want to see them upset. Yang stilled before throwing herself onto Weiss, hiding her face and sobs into Weiss’ neck.

 

Tears pricked in Weiss’ own eyes, but she would have to stay strong, for the rest of the team. 

 

She couldn’t deny over the year she’d been stuck with the three girls, she found herself very attached to all of them; especially Ruby.

 

She held onto Yang tighter as the tears threatened to spill, but she just sniffled and held them back. Now was not a time to mourn, she wasn’t dead yet.

 

Blake sat on the other side of Yang and rubbed her back, trying to be as much comfort as she could.  
With another loud sob, Yang began crying out. “It’s not fair! She’s only 16; she has so much more to live for!”   
Burying her had face further into Weiss’ neck, her yells became more mumbled and quiet. 

 

“She’s never even had a boyfriend or a prom dance or even kissed anyone, she can’t leave me!”

 

Weiss found herself blushing at Yang’s comment, thinking of how she was wrong. Weiss clearly remembers the kiss the two shared. She couldn’t help but to get caught up in the memory.

 

_Weiss pulled Ruby aside on their usual team walk around the forest nearby. Blake and Yang were up ahead being distracted by Nora and Jaune, they wouldn’t notice that they were missing._

_Weiss directed them to stand beside a large tree so they could stay hidden; she didn’t exactly want the others to see what was about to happen._

_“What’s up, Weiss?” Ruby asked with a smile on her face. Weiss was just glad she couldn’t sense the panic on her own.  
Weiss took a deep breath before she crossed her arms and opened her mouth._

_“I just wanted to say, Ruby. That, as much as it seems like I hate you or get mad at you a lot, which I do but that’s not the point.” Weiss waved a dismissive hand at herself and let her arms hang beside her._

_“I just want to say that I don’t hate you, in fact it’s far from it.”_

_With a blush so red that it could hold a competition to Ruby’s hair, Weiss leaned forward with her arms behind her to steady herself and pressed her lips against the younger girls._

_When Ruby stilled and still didn’t press her lips back, Weiss pulled back and looked away, crossing her arms again. She couldn’t believe she actually just did that._

_“W-Weiss?” Ruby asked with a tentative voice, her face looking a little shell shocked._

_“I get it Ruby, no need to say anything. Just forget that this ever happened.”_

_Weiss turned to walk away back to the group, but Ruby grabbed a hold of her arm to stop her. With a blush of her own, Ruby gave her a small but brave smile._

_“I like you too, Weiss.” She mumbled._

_Weiss couldn’t get the smile off of her face when Ruby kissed her back and wrapped her arms around her neck.  
They were more than thankful that the rest of the group didn’t notice they were gone, though Pyrrha did notice their bruised lips._

 

Weiss felt a single tear roll down her cheek when she realized she might never be able to kiss Ruby ever again.


	3. I'm Not Dead Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss grieves but soon finds she doesn't need to anymore.

When Weiss was finally able to see Ruby, she wasn’t sure she wanted to go in. I mean yes, she wanted more than anything to see Ruby still there and fighting, but she wasn’t sure she’d want to see her so ill and broken.

Yang took the first chance she could so Weiss let Blake go in with her instead. She told Blake she wasn’t sure if she could see her right now, so Blake nodded her understanding and let Weiss get back to Beacon.

It did take some difficulty to get out of the hospital –well she guessed it was a hospital anyway.  
But it was pretty easy getting back home, back to her dorm room, rather.

When we got inside, the room was secure and locked tightly, only then did she let the tears fall.

She collapsed onto her bed, a sob escaping her lips. Her eyes squeezed shut as emotions overcame her and she gripped onto the bed covers.

Much alike to Yang, she screamed out her agony. “W-Why!? I only just got h-her; you can’t t-t-take her from me yet!”

She didn’t get enough time with Ruby, she didn’t get to tell her how strong she felt and how much she adored and cherish the young girl.  
With one look at Weiss, you would just think all she cared about was how other saw and thought of her and that they saw her as their leader, but that had changed so much in such a short time.

Weiss stopped caring about herself so much and more about Ruby, her girlfriend.

Just the thought of her girlfriend dying while she was in her dorm doing nothing to help set off another loud cry, wailing into her pillow.

She screamed in anger, upset that she couldn’t do more about it, that she couldn’t save her Ruby.

What use was she when she couldn’t even face up to Ruby’s chance of death? What would happen to the team; Weiss surely wouldn’t be able to go on for long.

 

After most of the day had passed, Weiss was finally able to stop her crying. She still looked a right mess though; make up running down her cheeks, some of her hair falling out of her pony tail in tangles, creases from the pillowcase she kept herself planted to on her cheeks and forehead.

She was fast asleep when the other girls came back with drained and exhausted faces. They took one look around the room, the floor being riddled with tissues. They both sighed heavily, deciding that they didn’t have the motivation and crashed in their respective beds.   
Neither of them bothered to pay attention that a certain mess of a girl wasn’t occupying her own bed.

~

It was about a week later, with Ruby still is hospital and not getting better, that Weiss finally emerged out of her room. The first thing she did was take a hot shower, letting the water hit her back like needles and leaving her skin red and then continued to get dressed in yoga pants and a flow-y shirt, not feeing up to impressing those around her.

She had a big breakfast, a homemade fruit salad and almost cried again when she looked at the cherries for too long.

Weiss and Blake both offered to come with her for support, but Weiss realized that the only person she would ever want for support was Ruby so she supposed she would have to do it alone.

She let them lead her in front of her room, the sign down the hallway telling her that this wing was for special and critically damaged paints was glaring at her, trying to get her attention. She ignored it as if it were Nora trying to get her to imitate various animal noises. It didn’t work.

She took a very shaking breath as she told the others to leave her alone and they silently followed but not before Yang gave Weiss a tight hug, whispering in her ear; _It’ll be okay. We’ll all be okay. She’ll be okay._

She stayed in her spot, not daring to open the door even after the two rounded the corner and were no longer able to be seen. She felt anxiety crawl up her throat and she suddenly felt sick to her stomach. She was scared and guilt quickly found its place in her mind.

If there were any tears left, Weiss was sure they would be running down her cheeks again.

Ruby, the most important person to her, was slowly losing her life and Weiss hasn’t even seen her for a _week._

“What type of girlfriend am I,” she mumbled under her breath. “If Ruby was able to speak to me right now, I’m sure she wouldn’t hesitate to break up with me; maybe I deserve it.”

Going past her better judgements telling her to run away and leave it another day, she walked up to the door and pushed it open slowly.

Her ears were met with a constant beeping and her eyes were met with white. She examined the room, noting the small stuffed treasure and bouquets of roses she was sure Ruby would love.

She set down her own vase, the red and white roses creating an almost painful contrast and fitting in with the only colours in the room.

She sat down on the old, leather chair and pulled it closer to Ruby’s bedside, enough that her knees touched the bottom of the bed.

She looked the girl over; she looked a lot better than she thought she would. A large white bandage covered her left side were Weiss knew a large bite would be healing, well, she only hoped it would be healing.

She reached out her hand, trying to grab on to Ruby’s lifeless one and when she did, she intertwined their fingers and held on tightly with desperation.

“Ruby,” Weiss croaked out. “Oh god, Ruby.”

Weiss found that somehow, tears reappeared on her cheeks and she was soon sick of them, though she daren’t move her hand to wipe them away.

She hiccupped, gripping onto the lifeless girls hand tighter and rest her head on the pillow with Ruby’s. She could feel her tears damped the pillow, but she couldn’t move away.

“I’m sorry!” She cried. “I’m so sorry, this is all my fault, I should have kept a better eye on you!”

Weiss found herself sobbing, letting go of her hand to grasp the side of her face. She let her fingers dance over her cheeks, brushing over her dusting of freckles and then cupping her cheek in her palm.

She lifted her head, taking in a shaking and snotty breath before pushing herself forward, pressing her lips to her girlfriends.

“I miss you. It’s only been a week but I already can’t deal without you. I want you lying next to me, sneaking into my bed in the middle of the night like we use to. I want to wake up and have you giving me a wink that we didn’t get caught again, but it was close. I want us arguing like a married couple over silly things and I want you here with me! I want you alive and well and healthy and just not hear, in this hospital room.”

Weiss’ voice weakened the further on she talked, her words falling into silent and muffled cries.

“So, you did miss me.”

Weiss’ head shot up from its place beside Ruby’s and started at the now awake girl who was staring back at her with drowsy eyes. She cleared her throat and grabbed onto the hand the held her cheek.

“I knew you’d miss me.” Ruby mumbled, her voice still scratchy but sounding better that the first words she spoke.

The only word that escaped Weiss’ mouth was Ruby’s name, rolling off of heavy lips, which now had Ruby’s pressed against hers.

Ruby squeezed her hand with a tight grip and her chapped and cracked lips split into a smile, ruining their kiss.

“Sorry I worried you so much.” Ruby spoke, murmuring into Weiss’ cheek. Weiss shook her head with an airy chuckle.

“Just glad that you’re alive.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk, is this the first multi-chaptered thing I've ever finished? Why by golly it is.   
> I hope those few that read it, enjoyed it and yeah.


End file.
